


Burning

by Aifrit



Series: Wolves Hunt Together [2]
Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games), Wolfenstein: Youngblood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Flashbacks, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Minor Graphic Violence, No Spoilers, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, Twins, Underaged Sexual Experimentation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: The Heat is a demon. A playground for the darkest and worst desires. Conjured memories. Unchecked rage. An aching need for release. And it's wound its fettered grip firmly around Jessie's entire being. Intro II.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Burning  
Beta(s): Kaoru, SeerofWords  
Pairing: Jess/Soph (Terror Twincest)  
Rating: M for vague sisterly underaged incest, minor graphic violence, and language  
Words: 3,248  
Song Inspiration: ["Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZfKnbq38Yg)  
A/N: Here is part two of this series. If you haven't read "Youngblood", I definitely recommend doing so, but it's not mandatory. I'm trying to make each of these as much of a standalone fic as possible, but you might miss some lore bits. Enjoy!

April 1980 - Now

Jessie _hates_ the Heat. It burns, it itches, it hurts, it feels _so good_. Like the sun on a cloudless day, like fur taking too long to sprout, like pressure building up inside her. Like sleeping naked next to-

_Focus, Jessie!_

She opens her eyes, and she's right back in pitch-black reality. Thunder rumbles, the first droplets of cold rain pelting her armor and face. It's relieving, to say the least. She's grown too hot lying prone in her armor the past half hour.

The sounds of Parisian nightlife remain dull. Nazi colonizers stumble around drunk on the streets below, cars honking at them, not much else. She can't imagine how much of the city's activity has dulled since the Nazis took over. The forced eleven o'clock nightly curfew was to blame for that.

The mixed scent of rain, ozone, and diesel lingers in the air. It chokes out almost everything else. If not for the terrible Heat, other scents would fade into obscurity. So, maybe it isn't _all _bad.

Her perch on the skyscraper hides her well enough. The Da'at Yichud armor, now painted an ominous black, blends in well with the floor of the skyscraper roof. If it weren't for the marksman rifle sitting on a bipod next to her, she'd be nigh invisible _without _her cloaking. Or so Soph says.

The rifle, Ghost, she's named it, was assumed to be a gift from Daddy before his disappearance. The rifle is _beautiful._ It's a well-kept standard issue from the former US Army, the stock engraved with "I Am Death Incarnate." Daddy's humor. Its scope drips with rainwater, focusing on a building over three blocks away. Even without gazing into Ghost's "eye," Jessie's target area looms clear as day in her line of sight, rain be damned. The target-

"Hey, Jess…"

Jessie flinches at the sudden voice in her ear, heart hammering.

It's Soph on the radio comm. _Goddammit_.

Soph sniffs, then lets out a quick sigh. "How you holdin' up?"

Jessie sighs herself, which rolls into a rather annoyed and exasperated guttural growl.

Soph chuckles, a far cry from her usual dorky laugh. "Yeah… it's affectin' me, too." Her voice sounds huskier than normal. Maybe it's the radio communication, or maybe the Heat is getting to Jessie. "We still got some time left before our target shows up. Just stay focused."

"Please stop talkin' to me, you're makin' it worse," Jessie snaps.

Soph chuckles again, then the comm goes silent.

That was _not_ the distraction she needed.

She's awful at this. Completely _terrible_ at having any type of self-control over this… _bullshit_. And yet Soph - aggressive, in-your-face, tends-not-to-think-before-she-acts _Zofia_ \- has better control over herself than _Jessie_? Of all the things that should be easy enough to win, she loses to _this?_ Embarrassing!

Her body throbs and burns to the core. She squeezes her eyes shut. Inhales. _One, two, three, four_. Exhales. _One, two, three, four._

_How much longer do we have to wait?_

"Twenty more minutes, Jess," Soph whispers in her ear, right on cue.

_Twenty?_

_Twenty. That's way too long. Was Daddy crazy? She'd rip holes in her sheets before that time is up!_

_"Chill out, Jess. Daddy'll be back soon. Here, sit down and count with me like he taught us." Soph pulled Jess down to sit next to her._

_She did, reluctantly, growling and grumbling about it the whole way down. Counting only works _sometimes._ And "sometimes" isn't enough to quell the burning and itching and aching for good._

_"C'mon. Inhale," Soph said, nodding._

_Jessie rolled her eyes. "Inhale…" She breathed deeply._

_Waits._

_"Exhale…"_

With eyes open again, there's added clarity and distance to her vision. Other scents break through the rain, ozone, and diesel mix - metal and steel, blood and sweat, leather in a brand new Nazi car. There _are_ perks to this if only she can focus.

"There really is no shortage of shenanigans in this Arthur & Kenneth book is there?"

Soph's laugh breaks over the comm. "It's great, isn't it, Abster? Right, Jess?"

Jessie rolls her eyes. She doesn't have the patience right now. She knows Abby tries to ease the pain and _burning_, but that's not what Jessie wants or even needs right now. She wouldn't mind crawling into a hole for the next seven days and being a hermit. Or fucking. That's a tempting option.

"Jess?"

Again, she isn't responding. No point.

The comm quiets once more. She sighs, growling from the pit of her being. "This is so _fucking_ stupid…"

And just like that, her focus is gone, along with it her enhanced vision and other senses. Great.

_Jessie frowned, brows furrowed, as she stood, aiming to pace around the room one or twenty times. She's giving in, and at this point, she could not have cared any less. Screw it._

_"Jess, c'mon, it's not that bad-"_

_"What do you _mean _it's not that bad?!" Her voice projected, rather loudly, reverberating in Soph's room. Soph recoiled at her words, but Jessie won't stop. "Daddy kept telling us how annoying it'd be for us, but this? Not _this _bad!"_

_Soph stood, taking a step forward. "Jess, your hand…"_

_Jess glanced at it, then brought it to her face. Her fingers sprouted large black claws. Her attention turned to Soph again. Soph's eyes were mismatched, one normal blue, the other blackened with an enlarged sapphire iris._

_Soph took another two steps forward. "Jess, c'mon now. Sit down with me, okay?"_

_"Soph, I can't. I-I swear to god I'm gonna tear this room to shreds."_

_Soph narrowed her eyes. "Jess, stop being dramatic-"_

_The growl that left Jessie surprised even herself, more so than the lunge that propelled her forward but-_

_THUD!_

Jessie turns her head. A dark figure marches toward her from the far end of the rooftop, cloaked entirely in black armor. The helmet drops, revealing short, blonde hair, damp from the drizzle. Focused eyes reflect what little light reaches the rooftop from the streetlights below.

"What are you doing up here, Soph?" A rhetorical question. Jessie shakes her head and returns her gaze to the target building.

Soph's armor-clad feet click against the roof as she trots right up to Jessie and kneels at her side on one knee. "You didn't answer. Just makin' sure you're okay." She places a hand on Jessie's back.

The shudder that courses through Jessie shakes her to the core as she holds down a strong sigh.

"Dude, do you know how fucking hard you are to find?"

"It's the rain, Soph." Thunder rumbles on cue, and she looks up. "Though I'm not sure why you've had trouble now. It's like I'm a damn light-up billboard." It's embarrassing. She feels like she's broadcasting herself to every eligible bachelor in a two-mile radius.

Soph laughs. "Yeah, same, dude." She gives a quick point to the building down the street. "That's our target, right?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you in position?"

"I was, but I thought I'd take a quick stroll around the neighborhood. You know, see what Parisian curfew life is like under these damn Nazis. And _then_ I thought my sister was dead."

Jessie rolls her eyes and smiles. "I'm _fine,_ Soph. We don't have much time. Go get ready."

Soph scoffs. She looks down at the street for a few seconds. "Hey, Jess?"

"Mm?"

Soph turns and leans in, grabbing the back of Jessie's head with a now-bare hand. The action catches Jessie off-guard and throws her heart right into the pit of her stomach. Soph rests her forehead against Jessie's; Jessie freezes.

"You got this, dude, okay? Stay focused."

Soph's eyes search hers for a response.

This close? _Now_? It's dangerous, for both of them, tangled in the throes of the Heat. Jessie parts her lips to speak, then pauses. Her eyes dart over every inch of Soph's wet face as she settles for giving a slow nod, then two quick ones.

"You're gettin' better." Soph cups her cheek then releases her and stands. "Be careful."

Jessie barely moves as she hears Soph run to the opposite end of the roof and jump off.

_Fuck…_

_Jessie's back slammed into the bedroom door, pain shooting through her like a bolt of lightning. She forced her eyes open to gaze into a pair of bright blue glowing ones. Narrowed. Burning. Intimidating._

_Oh..._

_Soph towered over her despite being the same height, pinning her to the door, engulfing her. Completely. Utterly. Her breath ghosted against Jessie's face as her forehead made contact. Her skin burned yet cooled all the same, pressure and relief in ways Jessie didn't understand._

_She couldn't move her clawed hand; it's pinned by one of Soph's. Not that it mattered. She froze in place, embarrassment overwhelming her; her tail caught between her legs._

_She took a deep breath, inhaled nothing but _Soph. _She parted her lips as she lifted her chin on instinct, exposing her neck. Dangerous. She's hot, uncomfortable, embarrassed. Her cheeks burning, forehead sweating and yet, the sudden warm wetness staining her panties didn't go unnoticed._

_Soph rumbled, rested at Jessie's neck - her fangs grew in, a first - as she tightened her grip on Jessie's wrist. "You calm now?"_

_Jessie nodded slowly, eyes half-open._

_"Good." And Soph just… stood there. Unmoving. Heart racing. Like she couldn't decide what to do next._

_...until Soph lifted her, wrapping Jessie's legs around her waist to carry her to the bed. Her hands fumbled awkwardly, pawing here and touching there, almost unsure where to place them. She settled for lifting Jessie's shirt with both hands._

_Jessie gasped, holding her breath at the lightest brushes. Two hands kneaded each of her breasts, forcing her toes to curl as her feet dangled off her sister's bed. She throbbed between the legs._

_"Soph?" Jess whispered._

_She didn't move, didn't speak to Jessie. Just stared at her._

_Jessie initiated, reaching up to run her own hands up Soph's abdomen. She elicited a low growl, then tugged her shirt with her non-clawed hand._

_Soph lowered herself, burying her head into Jessie's collarbone. She's gentle, surprisingly, and awkward, nipping and kissing at random. Jessie pulled her closer; Soph whispered a drawn-out "okay" as if to appease her._

_Soph unbuttoned her pants, tugged them down. Neither of them heard the voice until it was too late._

_"Jessie? Zofia?!"_

"Jess? Earth. To. Jess."

Jessie jerks at the voice in her ear again. "W-What?"

"You daydreamin' again?" Soph whispers.

"No, s-shut, shut up."

Soph chuckles. "Well, get ready, sis. Couple minutes before this Übercommander shows up. I'm headin' to the drop-off point now."

Jessie releases a tightly-held breath. Despite the cold rain, her cheeks burn even hotter. So, maybe she's dramatic and snippy in the Heat. So, maybe she's still reeling over an incident that happened five years ago. So, maybe… maybe she is a little hot and a lot fucked in the head.

She remembers exactly how Soph's fangs felt pressed against her skin, how heavy Soph was on top of her. Every awkward trace of Soph's fingertips, every hot breath wisping across her skin. Her shirt rising with Soph's hands, her breasts massaged and kneaded. Just… fuck, _everything_…

_Inhale… One, two, three, four. Exhale… One, two, three, four._

She grits her teeth, shaking from head to toe, trying her hardest to keep the wolf down. She lies down next to Ghost to survey the streets below. A shadowy figure bounds on all fours from corner to corner. It's Soph. Jessie's heart hammers harder. She breathes slowly once more.

Soph stalks around corners, cloaking when crossing the illuminated streets. Her movements are rough and sudden, in that telltale way that only Jessie knows. She then disappears behind a corner and out of sight.

Soph's now-deeper voice crackles in Jessie's ear. "I'm in position. I hear a car coming. 'Bout a mile away? Not sure if it's our Nazi asshole, but keep a lookout."

Jessie only growls in response.

"We're almost there, Jess. Stay calm."

...Ugh that voice is _killing_ her, making her _throb_.

The shakes don't stop. She needs some type of release, some type of way, some type of _soon._

Jessie readies herself at Ghost. Sure enough, the car Soph heard comes into earshot down the street from the target building.

Abby's voice crackles over the comm. "Our mark is on his way. Remember, Soph, you need to take out every one of the guards _quietly_, or else they'll call for backup. We _can't_ have that. This Übercommander is too important not to take out."

"Got it, Abby."

"Jess… I know you're struggling right now, but we need you to make the final shot." A pause. "Unless you'd like Soph to finish them all herself." Jessie can almost _hear_ Abby adjusting her glasses.

"Ugh, there's no way I'm losing to her."

Heat be damned, losing to Soph was an _awful_ outcome. She's already lost her control during the Heat to Soph, and adding wasting a Nazi commander on top of that? No. Way.

Soph holds back a chuckle in Jessie's.

"You can do this, Jess. Abby out, girls."

The comm dies as the car, a limousine with tinted windows, pulls around the back of the building and stops. Five men cloaked in black standard-issue Nazi armor jump out, one with a rifle in hand. The men stand in a tight arc facing away from the car with one holding an umbrella. Behind the men, Jessie sees movement, and another man steps out of the limo, dusting off his uniform. Even from this distance, she catches a faint whiff of cigarettes and alcohol wafting out of the back of the limo.

Their target throws his hands up and laughs, a string of excited and slurred German echoing in the alley.

"What the hell is he talkin' about? I can't hear everything from here."

"Somethin'… some shit about what they did tonight and- eww, gross. Some other shit about a… party in a few days? I dunno, man, get the wax outta your ears."

"I'm three blocks away, asshole. _And_ it's raining." The comment sets Jessie off as the shakes she fended off return with a vengeance. God, sometimes she wants to strangle Soph. ...And other times she wouldn't mind being strangled herself.

Theatrics over, the Übercommander throws his head back in an exaggerated laugh and leads his entourage into a back door. The limo drives off. Soph comes into view again as a shimmer of distorted light ducking around the corner.

"Gimme your eyes, Kenneth," Soph says. "I hear them goin' in. Only four of them, though. They're walkin' upstairs. I'm ready."

Jessie squints. "Hold off a sec." The last guard with the rifle closes a door behind him and stands in front of it. "Yeah, one guard left outside. That's your ticket in. Wait 'til the others settle."

"Got it. How you holdin' up?"

"Better when you don't remind me of it."

Soph chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll remind you again _much_ later."

Jessie's face burns hotter as the knot in her belly backflips. _"Skupiać,"_ she hisses. That's not helping her shaking limbs at all. The wolf wants to come out and… _play_.

Soph remains silent for a few seconds before her voice crackles again. "I don't hear anymore movement. I think they're set. Get ready for the shot, I'm going in. Wait-"

"Okay- what?"

"Ah, _fuck_. Dude, I don't have a knife!"

"What do you mean you don't have a knife?"

"I never grabbed one…"

"Soph, seriously? Just use your claws, genius."

Soph sighs. "You _would_ prefer that, wouldn't you?"

The mental image of blood running down golden fur sends a rather delicious shudder through Jessie. She _knows_ it's bait and still can't counter it.

Thunder booms. The guard looks up as the rain picks up.

"He's distracted. Go now," Jessie whispers, a perfect opportunity for her subject change.

"Got it, sis."

Jessie watches Soph move below. Soph cloaks herself, fading into the night as she stalks around the corner. The soldier is none the wiser as he struggles to remove a disembodied hand over his mouth. The gun drops and with it, so does Soph's cloaking as she pulls him around the corner. Soph digs her claws into the soldier's neck and _drags_ them across. Blood pours from his neck as his body twitches and goes limp. She discards the body like a trash bag in the alley and shakes off her claws.

"One down. I got the keys, I'm going in. Be ready."

"Yup."

The Übercommander's office is a large corner room on the fourth floor. The lights shine through open blinds, inviting curious eyes for the world to see. The Übercommander himself sits at his desk, then picks up a phone and kicks back his legs. Jessie peers through Ghost's scope. The shot is clear and easy. Almost _too_ easy. She can practically see the stubble growing on this commander's chin. These fucking Nazis… quite a careless bunch.

Soph's growl rumbles over the comm. "Three down."

_Fuck, Soph_…

The mental image of Soph ripping that soldier's throat open replays in the back of Jessie's eyelids. It lights her on fire, makes her body thrum in familiar ways she hasn't felt in _months_. Her body - the space between her _thighs_ \- burns. The loss of control _hurts. _There's nothing in the world more important than keeping a level head and an ear to her surroundings. Every goddamn second her thoughts trail off. She's _better_ than this, dammit.

"That's four. Fucker kept lookin' in my direction. One more, Jess."

Jessie can't shake the conjurations in her mind of how Soph took out the remaining soldiers. Claws to the neck again? Jaws? Is her fur dripping with Nazi blood? Each thought, each sick and depraved thought, flashes through her mind like a movie. Fuck, the possibilities are endless. And fuck, she's _aching_.

Her hands tremble as she grasps Ghost's grip and hovers over the trigger. She can't fuck this up. It's do or die.

"I'm in position, Jess. Last guard's right outside the door like Abby said. The Übercommander's gonna hear when I grab this guy."

"I'm ready." _Not really…_

"All right, on three... One, two-"

"W-Wait! On three or after three?" _Stop stalling, you know what she meant!_

Soph growls. _"On. Three. Jess."_

The Übercommander's still on the phone. He laughs and guffaws, making hand gestures as he speaks. The shot is easy. _Easy._ She points the scope's chevron at his head. One pull is all it takes.

"One," Soph starts again. "Two… Three!"

_BANG!_

Ghost kicks back.

_Fuck… fuck. Holy fuck, how did I miss that!?_

The Übercommander jumps up, throwing his head around, confused.

Jessie's hands tremble with a ferocity she's never felt before. She shoots again.

Another miss.

She grits her teeth and swears in Polish.

The Übercommander jumps again and stares back at a rather large hole in the wall. He scrambles to his feet, throwing the room apart looking for something.

_No time._

Jessie's vision clears. She puts all her focus into Ghost's scope to track the Übercommander's movements. She inhales. _One, two, three, four…_

_BANG!_

Crimson splatters on the back wall behind the Übercommander. He drops to the floor.

Soph enters the room right after and peers down at the deceased target, shaking her head. She whistles then lets a rather husky whisper roll over the comm. "You're a fucking badass, Jess."

Jessie's belly backflips at the praise, but she smirks to herself, whispering back. "I know."

And she exhales.


End file.
